


Paint it red (to fit in)

by Ischa



Series: Intimate Obsessions [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dick is maybe a little bit over his head, Tim is a vampire and Jason in love with them both. </p><p>  <i>“So, you shadow guy’s butler, sidekick or boytoy?” Jason asked. He put the gun away. He was pretty sure he could take that kid, but he didn’t think anyone wanted him any harm here. At least not right now. </i><br/><i>“Neither,” the boy said. “I’m Tim. I live here.”  He was slowly coming closer and the image was unnerving, like a predator stalking prey. Jason’s fingers itched for the gun. “I won’t hurt you,” he added. Observant little boy, Jason thought. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint it red (to fit in)

**Author's Note:**

> No one took me up on the Halloween prompts this year, so you get this instead.  
> No beta. If I can find someone to look it over, I’ll repost.

~One~  
Jason would like to tell himself that this was a calculated landing, but fuck it, he fell and he fell from really fucking high above and he was bleeding from a shot wound too. So, all in all, maybe Dick had been on to something when he told Jason to wait, but – Jason didn’t like the waiting game since he came back from the death.  
Besides Dick had been tied up in Gotham with something or other. Jason hadn’t asked. He knew that Dick would always choose Bruce over any of them. That sucker.  
Great, now he was getting angry for asking Dick for help in the first place. He should have known better.  
He needed to get his head in the game and soon. These guys weren’t fucking around. They wanted him dead. The shit he had on the USB alone would put them away for life.  
He had one gun left. Fuck undercover shit. Fuck it all.  
“Alright, fuckers,” he said, holding himself up against the wall. He did already die once. Dick would be pissed, put well…  
He shot the first three, but they were coming and then something just swooped down. Fucking swooped. Black, slim shape. Fast as hell. Like a living shadow and maybe Jason was losing too much blood, because WHAT THE FUCK?  
The guys were down in minutes. The shape turned to him. Still all black, vaguely pointy ears, no cape. 

“You don’t look too well,” it said. He said? 

“I’m fine,” Jason replied. 

“I can see that. You going to come with me or will I have to drag your ass to a safe place when you passed out?” 

“It’s not putting out if I’m unconscious.” 

“I always liked your smart mouth, Jason,” the shadow said. 

“Did we…?” Jason asked. His vision was getting dark at the edges. 

“Nothing. We did nothing,” the shadow answered. “How long until you pass out? I’m guessing two minutes?” 

“Take me home,” Jason said. 

The shadow moved, it was pretty strong for such a slim thing. It had no difficulties to hold Jason up. Maybe Jason was hallucinating the whole thing. Maybe this was his version of an angel of Death. 

“You’re not going to die, Jaybird,” the shadow said, gently.  
No one called him Jaybird except Dick, was the last thing on his mind before he passed out. 

~+~  
Jason woke up with a start, instantly alert and grabbing for his gun. It was on the nightstand with the USB and a glass of water.  
He sat up carefully, cataloging his injuries. He was feeling better than he should. His phone said it was only two days later. Two days since he got shot. He touched the bandages around the wound gingerly. It was tender, but didn’t really hurt as much as he remembered these things hurting.  
Whoever shadow guy was, he had definitely given Jason the good shit. 

There was a soft knock and Jason trained the gun on the solid looking wood door. Nothing happened and then there was a second knock. Oh, Jason thought, fucking polite. “Come in, I guess.” 

“Thank you,” the boy who entered said. Then it was a boy, scrawny and young. A bit on the pale side too. 

“So, you shadow guy’s butler, sidekick or boytoy?” Jason asked. He put the gun away. He was pretty sure he could take that kid, but he didn’t think anyone wanted him any harm here. At least not right now. 

“Neither,” the boy said. “I’m Tim. I live here.” He was slowly coming closer and the image was unnerving, like a predator stalking prey. Jason’s fingers itched for the gun. “I won’t hurt you,” he added. Observant little boy, Jason thought. 

“You’re my nursemaid then?” 

“I’m whatever you need me to be,” Tim answered politely. “Are you hungry?” 

Now that Tim mentioned it, Jason had cravings. Was normal, he had been out two days. “I could eat,” he answered. 

“Anything in particular?” Tim wanted to know. 

It was probably an innocent question, but – shit, Jason thought, get a grip. “What’s on the menu?” 

“I can order anything you want.” 

“Steak, bloody, country potatoes, something with strawberries,” Jason said. He had suddenly the urge to put something red and juicy into his mouth. 

Tim smiled like he knew what Jason was thinking. “No problem. It’ll probably take half an hour. You can shower if you want, or…look around. There are clothes for you in the closet. They should fit.” 

“Thanks,” Jason said. “You didn’t mess with my phone, did you?” 

Tim looked surprised. “No? Why would you think that?” 

“I was out two days then?” 

“In and out of it, really. I think you don’t remember me spoon feeding you soup…or helping you to the bathroom?” 

“No,” Jason said. “I’ll have to call someone.” 

“Sure, I’ll be outside if you’ll need something,” Tim said and left him alone. 

Jason grabbed the phone and dialed Dick’s number, got only a voicemail and left a message that he was still alive. No thanks to Dick.  
Once that was done, Jason went for the offered shower. He hadn’t showered in fucking days.  
The bathroom, like the bedroom was minimalistic luxury. It looked like money, but not like the manor. Sometimes Jason missed the good things in life. Most of the time he couldn’t stand to be around Gotham or Bruce.  
He grabbed the peach scented shampoo and shower gel and just stopped thinking for fifteen minutes. When he was done, he shaved, put on the clothes Little Timmy had laid out for him and went to explore the rest of the place.  
It was a penthouse in Chicago, big windows on one side, a small garden outside. The living area was huge, the sun shone into all the corners, and done in a carefully neutral palette. There were a few splashes of color in form of big ass paintings.  
All in all, Jason had to say that he liked it. 

Tim was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee. “Your food isn’t here yet,” he said. 

“Coffee?” Jason asked. 

“Yes,” Tim grabbed a mug and poured Jason coffee, put it on the table on the other side. Kept space between them. 

“Not your first skittish and dangerous patient, am I?” 

Tim shrugged, took a sip of his coffee. “You feeling okay?”

“Yeah, whatever Shadow guy gave me, did wonders,” Jason answered, sitting down at the table. “What’s his name anyway?” 

“He doesn’t have a name,” Tim replied. 

“But he is the residing vigilante in this town, right?” Jason asked. 

“Guess so, yes. People call him a lot of things,” he looked at Jason then. “I like that you call him Shadow.” There was a small smile playing around Tim’s lips and Jason really wanted to mess that kid up in that moment. In the fun way. 

He took a sip of his coffee instead. “Where are your parents?” 

“I live alone,” Tim said. 

“Aren’t you a bit young for that?” Jason asked. 

“Younger kids than me are making it on their own, besides I’m older than I look.” 

Not by much, Jason thought. “Yeah? Cause you look like fifteen.” 

Tim was about to answer but the bell rang. “Your food.” He got up and to the door. Jason’s eyes were following him. Kid had a way of walking, of moving that was just a bit unnerving. 

“Didn’t you get anything for yourself?” Jason asked, as Tim grabbed a plate and cutlery for him. 

“I already ate. Didn’t know when you would be up,” Tim said, handing everything over. 

Jason would have eaten the steak out of the carton, but he knew how to behave in polite company too. Bruce and Alfred had seen to that. “Is he paying for it?” 

“Yes, he is,” Tim said, “Not that I couldn’t afford it.” He smiled. 

Rich kid then, but Jason had figured that one out within seconds. Too perfect and unblemished for anything else. “How did you get the gig with Shadow then?” 

“It just happened, Jason,” Tim said. 

“He told you my name?” Jason asked, because he remembered that Shadow knew who he was. 

Tim shrugged. “You are a dangerous person, I should be aware with what or who I am dealing. Don’t you think?” 

“Fair enough,” Jason answered finishing his dinner and starting on his strawberry desert. The color alone made his mouth water and for some reason his cock twitch. 

“I can buy you a ticket back home,” Tim offered. 

“Not done with the scum I was after yet, so…you think he'll mind if I stick around a bit longer?” 

“You really care?” Tim asked. His eyes were sharp and a beautiful shade of cobalt blue. With a hint of violet. 

“No, but I don’t wanna piss the guy off. He did help me out.” 

“Saved your life, you mean,” Tim said. 

“Yeah, that.” 

Tim stood up and poured himself another cup of coffee. “You have a place, right?” 

“You throwing me out? In my condition? Besides I think it might be compromised.” 

“A hotel then,” Tim said, not looking at him. 

Jason was staring at his back, his neck, his naked arms and how the muscles moved under that pale skin when he poured coffee. He rarely wanted people so badly like he wanted Tim right now. Dick came to mind.  
“You’re cold,” Jason replied, getting up and grabbing Tim’s arm so he would look at Jason. He pressed Tim into the counter and crowded him. 

Tim was clutching his mug. “This is really a bad idea, Jason,” he whispered. 

“Probably,” Jason said. But he hungered and the food had done nothing to satisfy this hunger. He took the mug out of Tim’s hands gently, put it on the counter and then kissed Tim. There was nothing gentle about the kiss. Tim moaned into Jason’s mouth, his fingers curling into Jason’s t-shirt and pulling him closer before pushing him away. Not too far, just so he could drag Jason to the couch.  
He pushed and Jason let himself fall. Tim was on him in moments, straddling his hips and kissing him like he too, was starving for it.  
Jason’s hands grabbed Tim’s small hips, pulling him down, closer.

“You taste really good, Jason,” Tim said against his lips and then let his mouth wander down: over Jason’s chin, to his neck where he lingered and then to Jason’s collarbone. 

“You need to be naked,” Jason replied. 

Tim laughed. “Yeah, I think I should be.” There were all kinds of promises in Tim’s voice. It was curling around Jason like thick warm smoke. A little bit intoxicating.  
Tim sat up and stripped out of his t-shirt. His skin was smooth. Jason hadn’t fucked anyone with such perfect skin in a while. His fingers tightened on Tim’s hips. He wanted to put his mouth on that skin. Map it out with his lips and tongue. “Pants,” Tim said. 

“Just shove them down,” Jason replied. 

“But I want to ride your cock, Jason,” Tim said. It sounded breathy and nearly innocent. 

“Shit,” Jason replied. “You don't have to play it up for me.”

“But you like it. It turns you on,” Tim said, getting up and getting rid of his clothes. “Be right back.”

“Where are you-?”

“Bedroom. We need lube,” Tim threw over his shoulder. “You'll be gentle with me, won't you?”

Jason laughed. This fucking kid, fuck. He knew this was such a bad idea. Such a bad fucking idea, but... one look at Tim's back and ass, his shoulder blades, the delicate looking hollow of the backside of his knees. Yeah, Jason was going down and he would enjoy every second of it.  
Tim was back and in Jason's lap within moments. Jason had taken of his own clothes in the meantime, had been tempted to follow Tim into his bedroom, but didn't. 

“You don't want me to be gentle with you, do you?” Jason asked, softly. 

Tim pressed the lube into Jason's hand. “No, I don't.” 

“Come on then,” Jason said. “Up.” 

Tim got on all fours and Jason lubed up his fingers. The first one went in smoothly, the second was a bit harder, but Tim relaxed around him and soon Jason was three fingers deep into Tim.  
Tim was pushing against him. 

“Felling good?” 

“Yeah,” Tim said. 

“Ready?” 

“Yes, but can you play a bit longer?” Tim asked. 

And shit, Jason could not say why, but he was pretty much ready to do anything Tim asked him to do in this moment. “Yeah.” 

“Right there, Jason, yes,” Tim said, letting his head hang, looking down at Jason's chest and neck. If Jason were behind him, he coudl've pushed in deeper, but it seemed that Tim didn't need it at all. His cock was hard and leaking. He was biting his lip and making all these deliciously breathy noises. 

“I really need to be inside you now,” Jason said, pulling his fingers out. 

Tim whined at the back of his throat and this was so hot, Jason thought. “Okay, yeah.” 

He pushed up and grabbed Jason's cock to guide it inside him. Jason thought he was going to pass out, it felt so fucking good once Tim bottomed out. “You ready?” 

Tim grinned down on him with all his sharp small teeth. “Oh yes,” he said and started to move. He wasn't slow or careful at all. He was fucking himself on Jason's cock like he'd never done anything else. 

Jason’s was grabbing Tim's hips so hard the boy would have bruises the next few days for sure, but he couldn’t make himself let go. Tim's fingers were digging into Jason's thighs in return and he would have bruises there too. It didn't matter, because it felt so fucking good. 

“Can you come like this?” Jason asked. 

Tim looked at him. “Untouched you mean? Yeah, I can.” He squeezed around Jason's cock and Jason pretty much lost it. Tim pressed closer, pressed his mouth against Jason's neck as Jason was riding out his orgasm, fucking Tim through it. “You,” Tim said and then Jason felt his sharp teeth at his neck. 

“Shit,” Jason growled, but his vision was swimming. “Did you bite me?” 

“You taste really, really good,” Tim said, his voice sounded so far away.  
Jason was struggling to get up, push Tim off, pull out, but a part of him didn't want to. Liked the blackness around his visions, the heaviness of his limbs, the spreading post orgasmic bliss.  
It felt a bit like dying, he thought.  
“You're not going to die, Jaybird,” Tim said gently, letting up and kissing Jason. And Jason, god help him, couldn't help himself, he drank Tim's bloody kisses down. And they tasted sweet and spicy.  
“Sleep now.” Tim said. And then, “This is such a bad idea.” 

~Two~  
Jason felt more alive than he had in a long time and he wasn't sure if it was fucking Tim or Tim being, well...whatever Tim was. Or maybe it was the Chicago air that was just good for him. 

“Going out tonight?” Tim asked, putting a plate in front of Jason. The food was really fucking great, not as good as Alfred's but nothing would ever be as good as that. Memory was funny that way.

“Yeah. I know you have Shadow taking care of the city, but it's not like he can be everywhere. I mean even Batman has his Robins and Arrow has a fucking team, so...” 

“You want to be his sidekick?” Tim asked, sitting down at the table. Tim wasn't even pretending to eat anymore. Jason knew that he only took liquids. Blood mostly, sometimes coffee or tea, or alcohol. He wasn't allergic to sun. He wasn't especially fast or strong. He healed a lot faster than humans. And his blood could heal other people too. 

“I'm not gonna be anyone's sidekick anymore. Been there, done that, got killed for my trouble,” Jason said, finishing his meal. He grabbed the cup of coffee and looked at Tim. “Wanna share how you became this?” 

“I guess the proper term is vampire,” Tim answered ad stood up. “And no. I don't.” 

Jason had the feeling no seduction had been involved in whatever had happened to Tim.  
“Okay, fine,” Jason said. It was okay too. Hell, he hadn't been talking at all after he came back from the dead. 

“Be careful,” Tim said. 

“Sure thing,” Jason replied. He finished his coffee, slapped Tim's ass and laughed when Tim grabbed him and kissed him hard. “I have to go.”

“It's not like you have to clock in,” Tim said against his lips. 

He had a point and he was already sinking to his knees. Jason closed his eyes and let Tim suck his cock. 

~+~  
Jason had the feeling that he was missing a big piece of the whole picture. He got why Shadow was keeping Tim around. His ability to heal humans was sure as hell handy, but – something about the way Tim sometimes got, in bed and outside it. He was a predator, there was no denying it. He was a vampire, he was hunting people for blood. Jason didn't think he was killing anyone, but even if Tim was killing people to live, Jason could hardly throw the first stone. 

Sometimes when Jason came back to the penthouse (and he was calling it home in his head for some time now) Tim was still gone.  
He came back in the early morning hours, looking alive and exhausted at the same time. Jason pulled him in and held him close.  
Tim was like a kid that had never really known physical affection. The first few times Jason had pulled him into bed and just held him close, he had tried to fuck Jason. Which, wasn't such a bad thing, but Jason was running around the city every night too and even though he loved sex (with Tim and in general) sometimes a boy just needed to sleep.

“Sleeping or fucking?” Tim asked, as Jason pulled him into bed and slung his arms around his thin and perfect body. 

“Sleeping. Fucking before breakfast,” Jason mumbled into Tim's skin. 

“In the shower?” Tim asked. 

“I like fucking you in the shower,” Jason replied, kissing Tim's collarbone.

“I know,” Tim said, snuggling a bit closer. 

Jason breathed him in: night air and that familiar smell of armor. He was about to grab at that and then Tim said, “Sleep Jason.”  
And Jason did. 

~+~  
“Are you going to stay here?” Tim asked two months later. 

Jason had finished up his case, sent the data on the USB stick to Dick and tied up all loose ends. He was done here. He - “Would that be a problem?” 

Tim put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Jason. Tim liked to cook breakfast. It was quite domestic. The whole thing. They looked like boyfriends from the outside. Jason had no idea what they were.  
“I don't know, what about your family?” Tim asked. 

“I don't have a family,” Jason said a bit too sharply. 

Tim gave him a look. “People who might worry about you.” 

“I do my own thing. They do their own thing,” Jason replied. He was aware that he hadn't had any contact with anyone since he sent the USB to Dick weeks ago. He hadn't wanted to contact anyone from his past. Tim made everything else just unimportant. Mostly everything. He was still angry at Bruce when he was thinking about Bruce at all. And he still missed Dick sometimes, because fuck. 

“Jason-”

“Look,” Jason said, looking Tim directly into his pretty nearly violet eyes. “Do you want me to go?” 

“Do you want to stay?” Tim asked.

Fuck Tim for making Jason say it. “Yeah. I want to stay.” 

“This is a really bad idea, you know that, right?” Tim asked. 

“What because you're a bloodsucking rich teenager?” 

“Yes. One of the many reasons, Jason.” 

“I don't have a problem with that,” Jason replied. 

“There was a time you would have a problem with me killing people for pleasure,” Tim said. 

Jason bit his lip. Sometimes it was like Tim knew him. From before he was killed and came back and went crazy. But, no way in hell, right? “Do you kill for pleasure?” 

Tim looked at him long and hard. “When I suck your blood, do I look like I enjoy myself?” 

“Yeah, but to be fair we're usually fucking, so...” Jason spread his arms. 

Tim smiled with all his sharp teeth. “Yeah, I do love it when we fuck, but drinking blood does give me pleasure, Jason.”

“Eating gives me pleasure too,” Jason said reasonably. “I know you aren't broken up about the blood drinking, so what is this about?” 

“Nothing, apparently. We both became monsters after we died.”

“Listen-”

“Forget about it, Jason and eat your breakfast,” Tim said and Jason did just that. 

~+~  
Something fucked up was going on and Jason knew that it had to do with Tim. He just couldn’t put a finger on it. He had the vague idea that they had been arguing this morning, but he couldn’t remember if they really did and if they did what it was about. Other things seemed to slip his mind too. Nothing that would usually concern him, nothing that was important for the job. But there was this nagging feeling at the back of his head that he was being played. 

~+~  
He woke up in the middle of the night from a dream/nightmare in which the Shadow was hunting him and then devouring him and he had been so fucking hard in that dream it was like he would die as soon as he came.  
He knew instantly that he wasn't alone in the bedroom and he knew it wasn't Tim's cool, calming presence. He looked to the window. There in the corner was the Shadow.  
Barely visible really. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but the Shadow moved and was standing at the bed. Jason had to look up to be able to look at his face, which wasn't a face at all. It was a black mask. Covered his whole face, it was like a black skin. The fucking Batman seemed inhuman at times, but Shadow was a nightmare. 

Shadow's fingers curled loosely around Jason's neck so fast that all Jason could do was take a hasty breath. He didn't look strong, but Jason knew he was and he was fast too. The most dangerous thing Jason might have encountered. Despite himself his cock was taking an interest in the closeness and touch. Jason was pretty sure all of them were a little messed up that way. Danger got them excited.  
Shadow leaned down and sniffed Jason. Jason sat still for it. 

“You smell like a bitch in heat, Jaybird,” Shadow said. His voice was growley, not unlike Batman's. But softer somehow. 

“This seems like a booteycall,” Jason replied. And then “Tim.” 

Shadow's fingers were tightening around Jason's neck. Jason was telling himself to stay the fuck calm.  
“How long did you think you could make me forget about it?” Jason asked. He had known all along and right now he remembered for some reason. Maybe it was that dream. His brain had been picking at this thing for weeks. Months. 

“I can make you forget about it tonight too. This as well. Like it never happened. Can even heal the bruises I'm going to leave,” Tim said. 

Jason lifted his hands slowly and carefully put them on Tim's face. The mask was even feeling like a second skin. But cold and clammy. It wasn’t pleasant but it wasn't horrible either. “This how you see yourself? A monster?” 

“Oh, Jaybird, I am,” Tim said. 

“Tim-”

“Sleep now, Jaybird,” Tim interrupted and Jason obeyed, because there was nothing else to do. 

~+~  
When he woke up it was to the ever present sunshine. He knew at once that Tim was gone. He could remember everything from last night, but knew that there were holes in his memory from the months he had spent with Tim here. It pissed him off. 

“Shit,” he said and then louder. “Shit!” he grabbed the nearest thing from the nightstand and threw it against the wall where it shattered with a satisfying noise.  
Tim was gone and Jason knew he could disappear as well as any vigilante. Maybe even better, because Tim Drake had money and he was a vampire.  
Fuck, what the hell had Jason been thinking, playing house with – he stopped that thought right there. I was no use. People came into your life and people left. Usually Jason preferred to be the one who walked out, but sometimes it happened the other way around. 

Only thing he could do was what he had always been doing. Kicking ass, taking names, fucking the anger out of his system.  
First he needed a long hot shower.  
When he came out of the shower the window in the bedroom was open, he grabbed his gun without thinking about it. He was in only a fucking towel, but if he had to he would take down whoever it was naked too. He could hear someone coming closer from the direction of the kitchen. 

“Jay, relax it's me,” Dick said, coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. Dick was wearing civvies.

“Never heard of using a fucking door?” Jason asked, not putting the gun away. 

“Nice place,” Dick said. “So you've been hiding out here?” 

Jason shrugged and put the gun away. He grabbed for his clothes and put them on, not caring that Dick was still right there. “Why are you here?” 

“I was worried, Jason. I mean you haven't been back in months and I haven't been able to get a hold of you either,” Dick replied, finishing his cereal and putting the bowl on the nearest counter. Tim would have scowled at that.  
Jason couldn't remember if Dick had tried to contact him. Maybe he had. Maybe this was part of Tim's plan – whatever Tim's plan was. 

“Should have taken the hint. Maybe I don't want to talk to you?” Jason asked, unreasonably angry at Dick. Why was Dick here now? Just when Tim decided to leave his ass. Shit, why did this sting so much? 

“Because usually if you don't want to talk to me you tell me to 'piss off',” Dick answered. “But I haven't heard a goddamned thing from you in months, Jay. You could have been dead in a ditch-”

“Been there done that. Not fond of a repeat performance,” Jason cut in. 

“Nice that you can laugh about it,” Dick said, but Jason could tell that he was getting angry. He didn't want to fight with Dick. He had other shit to worry about. 

“I'm fine. You saw me, now you can go back and – do whatever you do when you aren't worried about me,” Jason replied. 

“Jason, are you okay?” Dick asked. 

Jason could feel him coming closer and he turned to face Dick. Until now he had been talking to Jason's back. Which wasn't anything new. Sometimes it was easier to talk to Dick if you didn't have to look him in the face. Jason had learned that one early on.  
“Sure. Just saw me naked. Never looked better, did I?” 

Dick frowned. “Yeah, that. Yeah, you do look good.” 

“Why Dickiebird are you putting the moves on poor innocent me?” Jason asked. But it was the freaking truth whatever Tim had been feeding him (his blood, Tim's fucking blood, an unkind voice said) it was doing wonders for Jason's body. 

“What have you been doing here anyway for so long?” Dick asked. Jason wasn't fooled. Dick was a detective too. There were still signs of Tim at the apartment. Well, maybe not Tim, but another person. Nothing female about the place at all. Not that Jason cared that Dick knew he was fucking men too. Jason was sure that Bruce had known back then too. 

“Playing house,” Jason replied. “But I'm done with it now.” 

Dick was silent for way too long. Jason couldn't deal with the pity now. He wanted to stay angry, it kept him on his toes. 

Dick didn't get his people skills from Bruce, because he said, “I'm working a case down in Blüdhaven, wanna come?”

“Someone just left my sorry ass, Dick. I'm not gonna play nice,” Jason replied, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

Jason nodded. “Give me an hour, I need to pack some shit.” 

There was exactly one picture of Tim on his phone. Tim had been looking up at Jason, sleepy eyed and his hair mused and still so fucking perfect, he had been smiling too, just a little bit. A curve to his lips. Jason was sure that Tim could have deleted it anytime. He was really fucking great with all kinds of computers. It was still there when he looked for it after he packed up all of his shit.  
Jason wasn't ready to delete Tim out of his life. 

“Ready?” Dick asked, munching on an apple. 

Jason gave him a look. 

“What? I don't think anyone will come back here anytime soon. Why should we waste good food?” 

“I'm sure it's arranged to be donated to some shelter or something,” Jason replied, because Tim was just like that. 

Dick looked like he wanted to ask about Tim, but Jason grabbed the keys and told him to move his ass and thankfully Dick did. 

~Three~  
Dick had a place in Blüdhaven. Jason hated Blüdhaven. It was dirty, it was corrupt, it was a fucking mess. It seemed like no one cared about anything. And he missed Chicago. Fuck, he missed Tim's small form cuddling up to him, he missed watching Tim fucking himself on Jason's cock. He missed the quiet breakfasts.  
He hated that he was dreaming about Tim and Shadow in equal measure and that he was waking up hard and aching. And he hated that Dick was mostly just walking around in his fucking boxers or briefs. Clinging to his ass like a second skin. 

“So this vigilante in Chicago,” Dick said, sitting down at the kitchen table, pushing a bowl of cereal in Jason's direction. Jason was getting sick of cereal. 

“What about him?” 

“Did you meet him? Is he human? A meta-human? Is it the Martian?” Dick asked. 

“Yes, no, no, no,” Jason replied. 

Dick looked at him. “What is he then?” 

Jason smiled and he knew it looked nasty. “A bloodsucking monster.” 

“You hooked up with him? He left your ass?” Dick concluded. 

Jason nodded. It had been two months since he came to Blüdhaven to work with Dick on a case. They had the case wrapped up in the first two weeks, but somehow things kept coming up and now it was two months later and Jason was still sleeping alternately on the couch or in Dick's bed, because Dick insisted they switched. There was a sex joke in there somewhere.

Jason hadn't had sex in weeks. “Yeah. Pretty much.” 

“Jay-”

“Save it. He told me it was a bad idea. I told him I didn't care,” Jason replied.

Dick played with his cereal, pushing it inside the bowl from left to right, wasn't looking at Jason when he asked, “Was he special?”

“I don't do special,” Jason said, grabbed the bowl and put it in the sink. “I'm going to get real breakfast.” He didn't wait for Dick's reply. 

~+~  
Two months were turning into five. Jason was getting itchy. The dreams were still as vivid as the first day he had them. Tim's picture was still on his phone. 

He was kicking the shit out of some pimp when Dick grabbed him and pushed him into the nearest wall. “Stop!” 

Jason snarled. There was blood on his boots when he looked down. His breathing was too heavy. “Let go or I'll break your wrist,” Jason said, low. 

Dick let go and stepped away. “You nearly killed him.” 

“The girls he's 'managing' aren't even sixteen,” Jason replied. “Offered one to me like-” He cut himself off and punched the wall, hard. The pain was feeling good. It soothed the beast inside him.

“We don't kill.” 

“You don't kill,” Jason replied hotly. That's why he and Dick, they could never be anything else than what they were now. 

Dick looked at him. “Let's get drunk,” he said. 

Jason laughed. “You hate getting drunk.” 

“Right now I feel like getting dunk,” Dick replied. 

The thing was Jason felt like getting drunk and passing out too. He nodded. “Let's grab some civvies first.” 

Dick rolled his eyes behind the lenses. “Come on then. I know a place.” 

It was the dirtiest and most rotten place Jason had ever been in and that said something. The bargirl was cute, so he didn't mind too much. He knew she was making some extra cash on the side by accepting offers from men.  
Jason was going to offer her money for a blowjob later.  
Dick was getting sloppily drunk beside him. They weren’t talking much. Which was good in Jason’s book. Getting drunk, getting laid and passing out was what he needed badly. Maybe the dreams wouldn’t haunt him tonight. 

~+~  
Sometime around month six he and Dick fell into a routine on the streets on Blüdhaven and at home. Jason got more scars and bruises and Dick started to buy more than cereal for breakfast. 

“Whatever had been protecting you before; it's wearing off,” Dick said, as he was stitching up a wound. Bullet grazed Jason's shoulder where the protection wasn't as thick. He ran a finger over Jason's skin, gently, just at the seams. Jason suppressed a shiver.

“Guess, I won't live forever then,” Jason said. 

“Don't joke. You're taking unnecessary risks. It was fine before, but you're back to being old boring human now.” 

“I don't know, Dickie,” Jason said, turning so he was facing Dick. “I came back from the dead. How many humans can claim that one? I'm a miracle.” 

“Yes,” Dick said. “Yes, you are.” 

Jason smiled. “And there is nothing more terrifying than a miracle, Dick.” 

“You aren't that terrifying, Jaybird,” Dick said gently. 

“Are you trying to hurt my feelings?” Jason asked. 

Dick smiled. “Never. I'm the good one.” 

Jason got up. “Thanks for stitching me up.” 

“Jay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it,” Dick said, realizing his mistake, he was holding Jason's arm. 

Jason could break that hold easily, but he had always liked how Dick touched him. Any way really. “Why did you say it then?” 

“It was stupid. I was joking and it was stupid and I'm sorry,” Dick said. He pulled on Jason's arm a bit, so Jason looked over his shoulder at him. “I'm sorry, Jason. I am.” 

Jesus, Jason thought, Dick was looking sorry too. “Okay.” 

Dick didn't let go of his arm. “Okay?” 

“Okay,” Jason repeated. “You can let go of me now.” 

Dick looked like he was considering that request. Then he let go of Jason's arm and Jason wondered why he had wanted it in the first place.  
“Take out?” Dick asked. 

“Chinese?” Jason replied. 

Dick groaned. “Again?” 

Jason gave him a look. “My feelings are still hurt, Dick. Chinese food makes me feel better.” 

Dick groaned. “Fine.” 

Jason left the bathroom to grab the phone, grinning. 

~+~  
“You have a problem,” Dick said, throwing the printed out files on the table. 

“You snooping now?” Jason asked, he didn't even need to look at the files, he knew what it was. His work on the Shadow. He wanted to know what Tim was up too. He wanted to know how Tim was. Fuck, after all these months he still wanted Tim. Could feel his fingertips at his spine, his mouth around his cock. Fathom pains.

“Jay-” 

“None of your business,” Jason cut in. 

“Isn't it?” Dick asked. “He fucked you up.” 

“Pretty much everyone I ever knew fucked me up, Dick. He made me breakfast too. I say that's in his favor.” 

“I make you breakfast,” Dick pointed out and it was such a fucking random thing, but – it made Jason look at Dick. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jason said, because it couldn’t mean what he thought that it meant. 

“Are you going back?” 

This sounded like jealousy. Didn't it? “You got used to having me around.” 

“Well, yeah. We make a good team,” Dick said. 

“When was the last time you got laid, Dick?” Jason asked. 

“What?” 

“The last time you got laid?” Jason asked, leaning forward slowly. 

“I don't know,” he frowned. “A while ago. Why is this important?” 

Jason grabbed Dick's wrist and pulled him down. Dick had to grab the edge of the table with his free hand so he wouldn't stumble. 

“Cause, you see, I think you want to fuck me, Dickie.” 

“I don't-”

“You sure? Cause we've been playing house and kicking ass and you make me breakfast. It's like having a lover without the fucking part.” 

“Jason-”

“The way you touch me, Dick.” Jason cut in. He licked his lips and Dick's eyes snapped to his mouth. 

“Jaybird,” Dick whispered and he was leaning in and closer and in a moment their lips would touch and Jason really fucking wanted this, because he had wanted it for years. 

“This is a bad idea,” Jason warned. 

“Why?”  
Because monsters shouldn't be falling in love with heroes, Jason thought. He tapped the files instead.  
“He isn't here,” Dick said and kissed Jason. The kiss was gentle at first, before Dick let him take it over. When they came up for air, they were panting and Jason was hard. From just kissing like a fucking teenager. 

“Bedroom?” Jason asked. 

“Yes,” Dick replied. “Yes.” He pulled Jason from the chair and dragged him into the bedroom, kicking the door shut. 

~+~  
Fucking Dick wasn’t like fucking Tim at all. Dick was bigger of course, but Tim was stronger, not that Tim had let him feel that strength often. And those times he did, Jason could barely remember.  
Dick wasn’t holding back, but he was gentle. Nearly worshiping every one of Jason’s scars. 

“There are so many things I don't know,” Dick said, painting aimless circles around a bullet wound on Jason’s stomach. That had been a close on. Hadn’t been fun either. 

“Let’s not do that, Dick,” Jason said, grabbing a handful of Dick’s hair and pulling him up and close so they could kiss. 

“Do what?” Dick asked. 

“That thing you sometimes do, where you look at all the good parts of a person and ignore the rest,” Jason said. “I’m not a good person. I won’t stop killing people.” 

Dick frowned at him. “You haven’t killed anyone since you came to Blüdhaven with me.” 

“Just because it doesn’t look like I didn’t do it, doesn’t mean I didn’t do it,” Jason said. 

“Why are you doing this?” 

“I don’t want you to have any illusions who you’re fucking,” Jason said. 

“I know who you are,” Dick said stubbornly, kissing him once more.  
Jason let Dick push him down and let Dick suck his cock and didn’t argue about it, because what was the point? 

~Four~  
“What the fuck, Dick, what the fuck?” Jason asked, staring at Dick and then at Tim. Bloody, bloody Tim. 

“Codenames and also the kid was bleeding, I mean, he’s covered in blood-,“ he looked at Jason, “I had to bring him here. I don’t know why, but I had to.” 

Jason could imagine why. Tim had made Dick. Like he had made Jason forget things.  
“I will be out of your hair, soon. I just need a place to lie low for a day or two and sleep. I need to sleep, Jaybird.” 

“You need a coffin? Some soil?” Jason asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew that he would let Tim stay, because he was a sucker like that, but it didn’t mean he couldn’t be angry at Tim. 

Tim smiled and it looked gruesome because his teeth were bloody too. “No, just, let me lay down.” 

Dick was silently looking at them. “That him?” There was so much disbelief in Dick’s voice it was nearly funny. 

“Yeah.” 

“I thought he would be taller,” Dick said. 

“I get that a lot,” Tim replied, he was barely standing up. And he was too pale, too thin, what the fuck had he gotten himself into? 

Jason stepped into Tim’s personal space and grabbed him around the middle. Tim sagged against him. “You’re doing the laundry,” Jason said. 

“Alright,” Tim replied, he was smearing blood on Jason’s t-shirt just by breathing.  
Jason helped him to the bedroom, tugged him in and closed the bedroom door behind him. The last thing Tim said was, “Smells like you.” 

Dick was waiting in the small living room for him. His uniform was bloody too. He looked pissed off. “Why did I bring him here? I never do that: I don’t know him. Jay.” 

“He made you,” Jason replied. 

“What? Mindcontrol?”

Jason shrugged. “Yeah.” 

“And what’s with the blood? I mean, how fucking old is this kid?” 

“Not sure it’s all his. No idea. He claims he’s older than he looks,” Jason said, which was a lie. There were birth records of Tim Drake. He was twenty, but would probably forever look like he’s barely legal. 

“He looks vaguely familiar…” Dick frowned. “I’ve seen his face before.” 

“Dick – kid has been living next door when I was Robin,” Jason said. 

“Oh.” He looked at Jason. “The Drake kid. He’s a fucking vigilante?” 

“Maybe sometimes it only takes to be close to the fucking Batman to pick it up, I don’t know. Shit, kid wears a Batman inspired scary as fuck costume, Dick,” Jason sighed. 

“You said he wasn’t a Meta, but mindcontrol, Jason. And he doesn’t look older than sixteen and you slept with him.”

“Look him up, he’s twenty. That’s what his birth records say. And he’s a vampire.” 

“Right,” Dick said. 

“Why is that so hard to believe? I came back from the dead, he came back from the dead,” Jason replied. Look, he wanted to say, you’re the only human being amongst monsters. “Both of us a bit different.” A bit more feral, he thought. 

“And you let him sleep here, in our bed?” Dick asked. The compulsion was slowly wearing off. 

“He’s still one of us,” Jason replied. “Let the kid sleep it off.” 

Dick looked unsure, but then nodded. “Fine. Not gonna get blood bags for him.” 

“This isn’t Vampire Diaries,” Jason said. 

It startled a laugh out of Dick. “Fuck,” he said. “Fuck.” 

“Yeah,” because really what else was there to say? 

~+~  
Tim slept for two days straight and when he woke up he looked like something out of a 20’s horror movie. 

“Dick wants to feed you chicken soup, I don’t think that’s gonna cut it,” Jason said from the door. 

“No, it’s not,” Tim replied, with a tired smile. 

“You look like Death warmed over…”

“I don’t think I can die, Jaybird,” Tim said softly, reading Jason’s thoughts. Jason had no idea if Tim could really read them, and maybe he should ask one of these days about it. 

“What do you need?” 

“Blood, and coffee,” Tim said. 

“I think I’ll let Dick handle the coffee.” 

“That might be a good idea,” Tim replied. 

“You gonna tell me what happened once you’ve eaten?” 

“Oh you know how it is, vigilante gets a tip, it’s a trap, shit happens. Vigilante barely escapes.” 

“I hope you killed them all,” Jason said. 

“I really missed you, Jason.” 

“Well, I wasn’t the one who left,” Jason replied. “Don’t make Dick do anything he doesn’t like to do. He takes it personally. And take a shower. Be back as soon as I can.”  
He waited until Tim nodded and left the bedroom. 

Dick was looking at him. “So?” 

“He needs coffee and a shower. And yes, he’s gonna buy you new bedding,” Jason replied. 

“Forget the bedding, what are you gonna do?” 

“Get him something to eat.” 

“Someone you mean,” Dick said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Is he making you do it?” 

“No, but I understand that you want to believe that,” Jason answered. 

“Is he going to kill them?” 

“I don’t know,” Jason replied honestly. 

Dick sighed. “Fuck.” 

“You don’t have to be here when I come back-“

“Of course I have to be here, Jason. This is my place. Of course I have to be here,” Dick cut in sharply. 

“He promised not to make you do anything. Not to mess with your mind.”

“And you trust him?” 

Jason shrugged. “Yeah.” Because despite being a fucked up, teenage vigilante vampire, Tim was actually pretty trustworthy. 

“I don’t like that he’s here,” Dick said. 

“We’ll be out of your hair soon.” Until now he hadn’t been sure if he would go with Tim, but fuck, he had missed Tim and he and Tim, they had an understanding. While he and Dick, just didn’t talk about Jason’s killing tendencies. 

“What do you mean with ‘we’? So he just swoops in and you’re leaving?” The ‘me’ went unsaid, but Jason heard it loud and clear anyway. 

“Can’t leave him alone in his state,” Jason said.  
Dick nodded, but didn’t ask if Jason would come back. Thing was, Jason didn’t know. 

~+~  
“So how long have you been in Blüdhaven?” Jason asked, looking at Tim. He looked healthier already. After only one scumbag. Dick had been there when Jason came back, but he didn't try to fight Jason.  
The scumbag wasn't dead. Tim probably let him live for Dick's sake. Jason didn't ask. 

“A while,” Tim admitted. 

“All business, or did you mix a bit of pleasure in?” Jason wanted to know. 

Tim smiled. He had showered too, but the bedroom still smelled like old blood. It was such a mindfuck, Jason thought, that Tim could look so innocent. “There was a bit of pleasure too. You and Dick make a good team, Jason.” 

“Yeah, we do. Did you watch us fuck?” 

“Yes,” Tim replied. “You don't know what curtains are for?” 

Jason shook his head. “We're on the top floor.” 

Tim shrugged. “It's not like vigilantes aren't a thing.” 

“Didn't give you the right to spy on us.” 

“No, it didn't,” Tim admitted, but he wasn't going to apologize for it. That much was clear. “You seem happy here.” 

“I can be sure that Dick doesn't mess with my head,” Jason replied. 

“To be fair, I warned you it was a bad idea. Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it. You know? Just a nudge and people do things. You have to be receptive to the thought to some extent.”

“And-?”

“I can make people forget. No matter what, sometimes it takes longer.” 

“You left me to wonder and obsess, what was my idea in the first place and what you planted in my head,” Jason said, the old anger shimmering through. 

“You wanted me, that was all you. I guess drinking my blood might have played into it,” Tim said. “Vampire blood does the strangest things to human systems.” 

“You don't say,” Jason replied, just as Dick knocked on the bedroom door. “Come in,” Jason said. 

“So, Tim,” Dick said, he wasn't coming in, he was standing in the door. “What happened to you?” 

“A bad judgment call,” Tim replied. “I was a bit over my head.” 

“You are a vampire, so...what were you up against? Because I imagine being a vampire is helpful when being a vigilante as well,” Dick said. 

“It is. I'm faster, I can control minds to a point, I'm stronger. But,” he looked at Jason then, “only by night.” 

“What?” 

“I can do all these things by night only. I am utterly useless by day. Human. Weak. Well, the mind control still works – spotty.” 

“Wow,” Dick said. 

Jason wanted to tell him that he already said that Tim was trustworthy for a vampire vigilante, but he just gave Dick a look. 

“You don't have anything to be afraid off,” Tim said earnestly. “I would never mess with you mind – again. And I'm sorry for it, but I didn't have a backup plan and you were there.”

“And you knew that Jason lives here and that he would help you,” Dick finished. 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“Well, it's nothing we wouldn't do,” Dick admitted. 

There were so few people they trusted after all, Jason thought.  
“I owe you, Richard Grayson,” Tim said strangely formal. 

“I'll keep that in mind. Might even collect someday,” Dick replied. 

Jason wasn't surprised that Dick was warming up to Tim. He looked harmless enough in one of Jason's worn t-shirts and Dick's boxers. The sun was making Tim's skin glow a bit. He looked ethereal and not like the night creature he was. 

“You should,” Tim said. “And I appreciate your help. I will buy you new bedding and be out of your home tomorrow.” 

Dick bit his lip. “You have a place to stay?” 

“Yes,” Tim said and added with a wry smile, “It might be compromised.” 

Dick sighed. He was ready to offer Tim the couch. Jason wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want Jason to leave or for some other – no doubt – noble reason.  
“Think about it,” Jason warned. 

“I'm the impulsive one. Leap of faith and all that, Jay,” Dick said and then he looked at Tim. “You can have the couch until things blow over.” 

“Thank you Dick,” Tim replied. 

“No feeding at my place, I just – can't,” Dick said, running a hand through his hair. Messing it up even more. It had been a long few days for Dick. For Jason too. 

“I understand,” Tim nodded. “Any other rules?” 

Dick looked at Jason, bit his lip, took a breath. “No fucking on the couch.” 

Tim looked at Jason too then. “I... Understood.”

“When everything is clear is, I'm just gonna beat someone up now. Don't wait up for me,” Jason said, because he didn't want to deal with this right now. He had known it was a bad idea to start something with Dick, but fuck, it felt so good to be with Dick. Right now, it was just complicating things. 

“Try not to kill anyone,” Dick said. 

“No promises,” Jason replied. 

“Don't I know it,” Dick muttered. Jason was sure it wasn't about the killing, but he chose to ignore it. 

~+~  
He was kicking a bit harder and punching a bit more viciously, but he was trying not to kill anyone. He and Dick were cleaning up Blüdhaven nicely. If Jason were into statistics he would have made a chart with lots of colors, or maybe only two: red and blue. These were the ones that counted right now.  
He wondered why Tim was staying. Even if his hideout was compromised, Jason was sure he could just buy another. Tim was filthy rich, and he was making more money still.  
He did say that he had missed Jason...  
Why not grab Jason and just leave then? 

Jason lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. Blüdhaven was a filthy city, but sometimes even this city could give him a feeling of peace when he was standing on a high building and just looked at the night sky, ignoring the noise. All he needed to do was concentrate on his breathing and everything else would fall away. Smoking helped with that. Bruce had never understood it, was forever on his case about the cigarettes. But Bruce had been denying himself pleasures left and right.  
Jason wasn't going to do that. Not now, he had learned his lesson. He didn't think he would get another chance at life. It was a rare miracle that he got another chance at it in the first place. He was ready to grab everything with both hands when it was offered. That had been the reason he had started something with Dick in the first place (and the teenage crush he had on Dick).  
Maybe he could find a way to be with Tim and Dick. Divide his time between Chicago and Blüdhaven.  
He finished his cigarette and flipped the butt over the edge of the rooftop to the dumpster below.  
Time to head home, he thought, letting the noises of the city back in again. 

~Five~  
When Jason came back from patrol two days after Dick offered Tim the couch he found Dick and Tim on said couch watching movies. Tim was sipping coffee while Dick was munching on some popcorn.

“Aren’t we cozy,” Jason said, putting the guns on the table and shrugging out of his jacket. 

“This one just started, you should sit down and watch,” Tim replied. 

“It has lots of explosions. You like that,” Dick added. “There is dinner in the fridge. You’ll need to heat it up.” 

“You made dinner?” Jason asked, disbelievingly. Because really? Dick was living off cereal before Jason moved in. 

“Tim ordered it,” Dick answered. 

“Of course, you liked to keep me fed,” Jason said. 

“It’s a pleasure to watch you eat,” Tim replied, not looking at Jason. 

“Is that a thing for you?” Jason asked, casually, taking the plate out and putting it into the microwave. 

“It’s not sexual, if that’s what you’re asking, but yeah,” Tim said. 

“So, you don’t eat solid food at all?” Dick asked. 

“No, only fluids. I like coffee,” Tim replied. 

The microwave pinged and Jason got his dinner out. There were vegetables, he smiled. Alfred would have approved of Tim too. 

“And blood,” Dick said, as Jason was sitting down on the couch beside Tim. There was just enough room for them to fit on it comfortably. 

“Yes, and blood.” 

“Dick don’t,” Jason cut in, because he knew what Dick wanted to ask. 

Dick ignored him. “Did you kill people?” 

“Yes,” Tim answered, calmly. “I did.” 

Jason thought Dick would follow that up with: Do you still kill people, but he didn’t. Just nodded.  
“Can you restart this? Cause I have no idea why the warehouse just blew up,” Jason asked into the silence. 

“Sure, Jay,” Dick said easily. 

~+~  
Sometimes Jason thought he was somehow corrupting Dick. And it probably didn’t help to have a vampire living with them. Especially one that looked so young and was oh so reasonable.  
Jason had seen the other side of Tim. The vicious, feral, dangerous side, but Dick hadn’t.  
Jason wondered if all Dick saw when he looked at Tim now was a rich homeless orphan.  
They had movie nights and Tim made them breakfast when they came home from patrol. It was all very domestic. A bit like it used to be at the manor. Before the crazy and the death and the crazy again. Jason was aware that he was to blame for some of that too. It wasn’t all on Bruce.  
But he was better now. He was better with Dick and Tim.  
Tim was staying at their place (because really it wasn’t only Dick’s anymore), for three weeks now. He was fully healed, but no one was mentioning that he could move out. Go back to Chicago. He would, eventually, because it was his city.  
Jason thought they were all stalling.

~+~  
“You like him,” Jason said on a rooftop of an abandoned warehouse. Blüdhaven had a lot of those. “He’s the kid brother I never was.” 

Dick was looking out at the city. “I like him. Don’t know about the kid brother part.” 

Jason didn’t want to read into that statement. Fact was that no one was fucking anyone since Tim moved in. It wasn’t like Jason didn’t want to, but neither Dick nor Tim were giving any signs that it would be okay to take up a sexual relationship again. 

“Dick, what do you see when you look at him?“

“I’m not kidding myself. I know he’s dangerous. Every one of us is. He even more than others.” Dick looked over his shoulder at Jason. Domino mask obscuring his face and the lenses his eyes. Jason knew anyway, could tell by body language what was going through Dick’s mind. “When I look at him, I see a kid, like me, like you. One of us.” He exhaled and added softer, “He could have been Robin, too.” 

“Well, he seems more Bat than Bird to me. And I don’t mean the vamp thing,” Jason replied. But he could see it too: Tim Drake, Robin the third. In another life. “At least he won’t get killed.” 

Dick just looked at him for a while. “That already happened to him, Hood.” 

Jason shrugged. He was of the opinion that Tim was less screwed up about the dying and becoming a vampire thing than Jason was about his own death. 

Dick was obviously waiting for something more from Jason, when they heard gunshots. Saved by the bell, Jason thought wryly. “After you,” he said to Dick.  
Dick rolled his eyes behind the lenses and then jumped. Poetry in fucking motion, Jason thought and followed. 

~+~  
Sometimes Dick did some undercover shit he wasn’t talking much about to Jason or Tim for that matter. He would only say that he’d be gone for a day or more and they took it in stride.  
It wasn’t like they didn’t know how this worked.  
Tim was venturing out on his own as well. He had a spare suit stashed in some secret hideout in Blüdhaven.  
Jason had to admit that he liked it. Especially the red bat-symbol that he himself was wearing as well on his chest. 

“So how long did you know about Bruce being the Batman?” Jason asked one of those nights they were both home early and Dick was undercover somewhere. 

“Since I was a kid,” Tim answered. “Since I was around ten,” he added at Jason's look. 

“Fuck, how?” Jason asked. 

“Dick. I – Dick, when I was little I saw him with his parents, perform, and it was breathtaking. He let me sit on his knee after for a picture. He did the triple that night.” 

“Ah,” Jason replied. Pieces falling neatly together in his head. “And you fell a little bit in love with him, didn't you?” 

“Didn't you?” Tim asked. 

Jason smiled. “Yeah, I guess I did.” 

“He was nice to me and that mattered. Back then it mattered more than you can imagine, or maybe,” Tim said with a look at him, “You can.” 

Jason had no illusions that Tim knew about him too. When he knew about Bruce and Dick, he had known about Jason too. How he came to be Robin, that he died.  
“I dreamed about meeting you for real, you know? Dick too. I was...you lived just next door and still, it never happened and then-”

“Your parents moved again,” Jason finished. 

“Yeah, they did.” 

“And somehow between your thirteenth year on this earth and your seventeenth birthday you became a vampire,” Jason said. 

“You died roughly at the same age,” Tim replied. 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“I think you got the better deal,” Tim said wryly. 

“Do you? You can't die, never get old.” 

“Everyone else will,” Tim replied. “You got to grow up. You got a real second chance at life, I got...this.” He spread his arms wide. 

Jason stepped into his personal space. “I like this,” he said and leaned in, Tim was meeting him halfway. The kiss was hungry. Tim moaned into his mouth. “Rules, Jaybird. Dick's rules, no fucking on the couch.” 

“We aren't fucking,” Jason pointed out, grabbing Tim's ass and pulling him closer. 

“Yet,” Tim said.

“Missed my cock?” Jason teased. 

“Fuck,” Tim hissed. “Yeah, I did.”

“Bedroom,” Jason said. 

“That's worse than the couch, Jason. You and Dick are sleeping there. It's Dick's bed.” 

“I'll have to fuck you against the wall then,” Jason said. 

“Yes,” Tim agreed. “Excellent plan.” 

Jason laughed into his mouth as he kissed Tim again. 

~+~  
By the fifth night Dick hadn't checked in, although he said he would check in every second day, Jason was getting officially worried as hell. Dick deactivated the tracker too, because it was just one of those missions. 

“You can’t sniff him out, can you?” Jason asked. 

“Vampire, not bloodhound. I could probably sniff you out because I drank your blood,” Tim mused. 

“Not very helpful,” Jason replied. 

“He’s been away longer without checking in,” Tim said reasonably. 

“Yes, but then he had told me that he would be maintaining radio silence.” Jason grabbed one of the knives and started to flip it between his fingers. It was a nervous habit and he knew it, but he didn’t care that Tim saw it. Tim knew more about him than pretty much any other living person. 

“I can look at his files, we can find out where he’s been, what he’s been doing and where we can maybe find him,” Tim said. 

“You can look at his files? They’re Batman encrypted, Tim.” 

Tim shrugged. “Yeah, I know. Do you want me to or not?” 

Tim, Jason learned every day, was scary and efficient as hell. “Yes.” 

“Make me coffee? This could take a while,” Tim said.

Jason nodded and went to the kitchen to make coffee while his little vampire genius lover was cracking Batman encrypted files.  
Jason had means and ways too. Friends and not-friends who would have been able to crack something like this, in time.  
Which Jason didn’t think they had much of left. 

~+~  
It took Tim the better half of the rest of the night to crack the encryption on Dick’s computer. “I can activate the tracker,” Tim said. He looked tired too. It was strange, the nearer the morning the more human he looked. A bit worn out, like a kid who’s seen too much. 

“Yeah, on board with that plan. You suiting up?” 

Tim glanced at the window. It was getting light out. He nodded anyway. “Yes.” 

“Good,” Jason replied. It showed that Tim cared more for Dick than his own safety.  
He had known of course that Tim cared, now he knew how far he was willing to go for Dick. Pretty much as far as Jason himself was willing to go. 

They took the bikes, because they were faster and Jason ignored the stares. He knew that seeing Tim, The Shadow, in daylight was strange. Seeing him was, period. He seemed more like a human being now than the stuff criminals’ nightmares were made of.  
Jason had the position, it was on the outskirts of town. Abandoned, crumbling buildings and underground bunkers. Here and there a bush where nature was trying to take the ground back.  
It looked like a post-apocalypse scenery might look, Jason thought.  
Why the hell was Dick here?  
They parked the bikes a bit outside of the location. Jason looked at the layout of the crumbling building. The plans were old, no telling if additions were made. Probably. Just their luck. 

“Taking the back entrance,” Tim said. His voice was growly in this suit. Not by nature. 

Jason nodded. “See you on the other side.” 

Tim was gone, like a shadow, like Bruce. Little freak, Jason thought fondly and creeped to the front entrance.  
He always liked to leave an impression after all. 

~+~  
The inside was a mess. A labyrinth, it was damp and smelled like death. Jason hated it. He didn’t want to know what Tim was feeling.  
Tim’s voice was steady when it came over the com, but it was spotty. Damn this underground shit, Jason thought. 

“Nothing yet. Bones, no living person so far. Signs of struggle, here and there,” Tim said and then the comm went silent again. 

If the floor plans were at least somewhat correct he and Tim would meet somewhere in the middle in roughly 30 minutes.  
Still no sign of Dick, but what Jason saw in the filthy cell like rooms he didn’t like at all.  
The bones were human. Jason knew the difference. Bruce made sure they would know.  
He was ready to blow the whole thing, but knew that Dick and Tim would want to investigate. Put the dead to rest. 

“Hood,” Tim said, suddenly in his ear and there was something urgent in his tone that made Jason’s heart beat faster. 

“You found him,” Jason said. 

“Yes,” Tim replied.  
Jason just knew it wasn’t good news. He didn’t ask the question, just sprinted to where Tim was. 

~+~  
Dick was a mess. He was hardly recognizable as a human being. His uniform was torn and his mask gone. He could see Dick’s bones and insides. Things that had no business being outside a body. The stench was nearly unbearable. 

In that moment Jason knew two things: Dick would die and Jason would hunt down and kill every single person who was even remotely involved in this.

Tim pulled his mask back. He looked too young to be here, to be seeing this. “We kissed once,” he said, in a whisper. 

Jason could feel the rage flooding his body. Not because Tim and Dick had kissed once, but because they would never have another chance to do it again. “Fuck, fuck.”

“He’s not dead,” Tim said. 

“What has he left? A few minutes?” Jason asked. 

Tim nodded. He bit his lip. And Jason knew what he was about to ask and maybe Dick would hate him for it, but there was no way he would let Dick die. And it seemed that Tim wasn’t about to give up either.  
“Do it,” Jason said. 

“I’ve never done it before,” Tim warned. 

“It’s not like we have options left,” Jason replied. 

“I’ll need blood afterwards, Dick too,” Tim said. 

Jason nodded. “I’ll get it for you.” 

“You shouldn’t stay, because I can’t guaranty I won’t attack you once it’s done,” Tim said. 

“Keep me updated,” Jason replied and left them in the dark. 

Jason hunted down a rapist and a murderer and brought them back to the basement, he pushed them inside and locked the doors.  
He could hear their screams over the comm link. He didn’t switch it off. 

“Jaybird, we’re gonna sleep now,” Tim said gently once the screams stopped. 

“I’ll get you tomorrow night,” Jason replied. “How is he?” 

“Alive, I guess,” Tim said. “Sleeping. His bones are knitting back together. His organs too.” There was a pause. “We will hunt them down, Jaybird.” 

“Yes, we will,” Jason vowed. 

~+~  
Dick was gloriously whole and naked when he came out of the basement the next night. Tim was close by. 

“Jaybird,” Dick said, and his voice sounded different. A bit seductive. 

“You mad at me?” Jason wanted to know. 

Dick cocked his head and looked up at the sky. “You know how sharp the stars look now? Like they could cut you. Like they could cut glass.” 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“No,” Jason replied. “Dick.” 

Dick’s eyes snapped to him. “And you smell really good.” He was in front of Jason in a matter of seconds, but reached out slowly to cup Jason’s face. Giving him time to pull away. Jason pressed forward instead, crashing his mouth against Dick’s. When they pulled apart, Dick said, “No, I’m not mad at you.” 

“Are you mad at Tim?” 

Dick smiled. “No.” 

“Good, cause…you know we did it together. I mean, we decided together to save your life at all costs.” 

“I know.” 

“Bruce will be so pissed,” Jason said. 

“He’ll come around,” Dick replied. “Let’s go home?”

“Do you need to stop somewhere? Get a snack?” 

Dick laughed. “No, we’re good.” 

“Okay, there are clothes in the back,” Jason replied. He liked seeing Dick naked, but didn’t think it would fly with the local cops. 

“Come on Tim,” Dick said, grabbing Tim’s hand. “Let’s go home.” 

~+~  
Once Tim closed the door behind them, Dick was on Jason like a feral animal. “How can you stand to be around him and not want to taste and fuck him all the time?” Dick asked Tim. 

“It gets easier with time,” Tim replied. “Things stop being overwhelming and start being normal.” 

“We should make the best of my sensitivity then,” Dick replied and grabbed for Tim, kissed him in front of Jason, while still clutching Jason’s hip. He was stronger now too. Faster, better. Immortal.  
If someone deserved immortality it was the perfection that was Dick. 

“Welcome to the death boys club,” Jason said. 

Dick laughed. “Fuck, fuck, Jay. Your humor is the worst.”

Jason kissed him gently. “You love it. Don’t even pretend.” 

Dick let go of his hip and grabbed his hand, dragged both him and Tim into the bedroom. “This okay?” Vampire or not, Jason thought, he was still Dick. 

“Yes,” he said. 

“Yes,” Tim replied. 

“You’re both overdressed for carnal pleasures like those I have in mind,” Dick said, tugging at Jason’s shirt because it was easier to get off than Tim’s suit. Tim stepped away to get out of his clothes while Jason let Dick strip him. 

“You ever had a threesome?” Jason asked. 

“Not with two guys, but if we don’t get it right the first time, we’ll just try again and again and again,” Dick said, pushing Jason at Tim and sinking to his knees. “Let’s start with tasting you, Jaybird.” 

Tim felt solid and warm behind Jason. His hands were roaming Jason’s chest, playing with his nipples, while he kissed Jason’s neck. Dick was unbuttoning Jason’s pants and pulling them and the underwear down.  
“I love your mouth,” Jason said as Dick sucked his cock in. 

Dick hummed with pleasure. Tim was rocking against Jason’s back. His cock steadily getting harder. Tim never fucked him, it was always the other way around, but right now Jason really wanted to feel Tim inside him. 

“Lube,” Jason said. “Tim, get the lube.”  
Tim kissed his shoulder and went over to the nightstand to grab the lube. Dick was pulling him in and Jason nearly chocked when Dick swallowed around his cock. “Dick-“

“Let him, you taste really good, Jaybird,” Tim said, just watching. 

Jason closed his eyes and grabbed Dick’s shoulders hard as he came down Dick’s throat. 

Dick licked his lips and stood up. “Bed.” 

Jason and Tim obeyed.  
The next few hours were a tableau of carnal pleasures. Tim’s fingers in his ass, Dick’s cock in his mouth and hands and fingers and moans.  
Jason was tired to the bone when Tim was done ridding his cock. 

“I need water and sleep,” Jason mumbled. 

Dick laughed. “Do you mind if me and Tim keep going? I need something more.” 

“Sure, wake me in a few hours and I’ll fuck you nice and slow,” Jason said, dragging himself out of the bed to grab a glass of water. 

When he came back into the room, Dick was on all fours and Tim was fucking him hard and fast.  
Jason’s cock was trying to take interest, but it was too soon. He just laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. Fell asleep to the sound of two vampires fucking. 

~+~  
Jason woke up to the smell of breakfast food. He showered real fast and then joined Tim and Dick in the kitchen. 

“I’m gonna miss cereal,” Dick said, shoving a plate with eggs in Jason’s direction. 

“I won’t,” Jason replied. “You still okay with this?” 

Dick smiled. “I’m alive, I have you both, I can still drink coffee. I…yeah. I am.” 

“Good,” Jason said. “You already started to hunt these bastards down?” 

Tim nodded. “We have a few leads.” 

“I’ll need a new uniform,” Dick said. He ran a finger through the strawberry jam and painted the Nightwing symbol in red on his chest. “What do you think?” 

Jason grinned. 

“You’ll fit right in,” Tim answered, kissing Dick. 

Jason started eating his breakfast. He needed to keep his strength up with these two.


End file.
